Jealous (?)
by SUcanfly
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari update tan twitter nya BTS-Jimin Jungkook- waktu Melon Music Award 2015 .-. Baca aja . Jangan lupa review. MinYoon/MinGa . VKook/TaeKook VKook side UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

**MinYoon/VKook Fanfiction – Jealous (?)**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek (sebut saja Ryu)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung (Taehyung/V)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)**

 **Park Jimin (Jimin)**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga/Yoongi)**

 **Jung Hoseok (JHope/Hoseok)**

 **Kim Namjoon (RapMon/Namjoon)**

 **Kim Seokjin (Jin)**

 **Pairing : VKook,MinYoon**

 **Genre : Romance,Fluffy**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan !**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan emak nya masing-masing. But, cerita ini punya gue okey ?Kalo ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaafkan u,u. Yodah, dari pada banyak bacot, langsung aje ye.. CEKIDOT !**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **Jealous – MinYoon version**

"Hyaaaa hyungdeul ! Gak nyangka kita menang !" teriak Jungkook saat di backstage setelah acara Melon Music Award selesai. "Hikkss.. Kookie terharu.." lanjut Jungkook.

"Aigoo.. Jungkook-ah.. Kau lucu sekali" ucap Jimin sambil mengacak-acak lebut pucuk kepala Jungkook. "Hihii.. Habisnyaa.." ucap Jungkook sambil memberikan senyuman polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"Jungkookie ! Kemari ! Ayo kita bikin video !" panggil Jimin dan Jungkook hanya menurut.

Mereka berdua pun membuat video. "Astaga! Kookie.. kau manis sekali ! Ahh ! Aku upload di twitter ya.." ucap Jimin.

Oh ! Tuan Park! Tak sadarkah kau ada yang sedang kesal melihat mu sekarang hah ? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi, hyung nya sekaligus kekasihnya.

Yoongi yang melihat itu pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, yaaa meski di dalam hati , Yoongi merasa sakit, tapi dia tetap diam.

"Jungkook-ah ! Jimin-ah ! Kajja.. Kita pulang ke dorm !" ucap sang leader , sebut saja Namjoon atau biasa dikenal dengan Rap Monster.

Jungkook dan Jimin pun menyusul menuju van. Tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang Jungkook bersebelahan dengan Jimin. Hari ini Jimin sibuk menempeli si golden magnae tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi yang sakit hati saat ini.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di dorm. Yoongi berjalan mendahului yang lain, begitu pula Taehyung.

 **BRAKKK**

"Astaga ! Min Suga ! Kau kenapa sih ? Baru juga nyampe" ucap Jin, member tertua.

"Harusnya dia senang, kenapa malah sebalik nya ? Hmm.." sekarang JHope yang bersuara. "Sudahlah.. Mungkin dia ada masalah.." jawab Jin.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Astaga hyung! Hentikan ! Ini geli!" ucap Jungkook. Ya.. Sekarang Jungkook dan Jimin sedang bermain di ruang tengah. Jimin sedang asik menggelitiki Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya.. Ini sudah malam. Cepat tidur" ucap Taehyung dingin. "Hng ? Ne" jawab Jungkook. "Jimin hyung.. Kookie tidur dulu ya..Jalja" ucap Jungkook sambil mengecup kening Jimin. "Ne.. Jaljayo Kook-ah.." balas Jimin.

 **BRAAAKKK**

Jimin tak tahu saja.. Jika Yoongi melihatnya..

 **Flashback 5 menit yang lalu ~**

Di dalam kamar Suga meringkuk di dalam selimutnya menahan tangis sekaligus amarahnya terhadap Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Hahh.. Park Jimin gila !" umpat Suga.

Suga membuka handphone nya dan melihat kronologi twitter mereka. "JIMIN BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN !" teriaknya.

"Aku haus" ucap nya lagi lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Jika ingin ke dapur maka harus melewati ruang tengah terlebih dahulu. Jadilah Suga melihat aksi JiKook disana.

"Jimin hyung.. Kookie tidur dulu ya..Jalja"

'Cihh.. Lebay sekali sih' –batin Suga

Beberapa saat kemudian.. 'Astaga ! Ini keterlaluan !' –batin Suga lagi saat melihat Jungkook mengecup kening Jimin.

"Ne.. Jaljayo Kook-ah.."

 **BRAAKKKKKK**

 **Flasback END**

"Eh Yoongi hyung ?" Jimin pun langsung buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Yoongi.

'Dimana Yoongi hyung ?' –batin Jimin.

'Ah itu dia' –batinnya lagi. Jimin pun berjalan menuju Yoongi yang ada di balkon kamar mereka.

GREEBB . Jimin memeluknya dari belakang. "Lepas" ucap Suga dingin , ia menepis tangan Jimin dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin menuju tempat tidur. Jimin pun menyusulnya.

"Hyung.."

"…"

"Hyung.."

"…" masih tidak ada jawaban dari Suga.

"Yoongi hyung.. Kau kenapa ?"

Suga masih tak menjawab. Posisi Suga sekarang adalah tidur membelakangi Jimin.

"Hyung.. Jawab aku, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Suga pun duduk tapi masih membelakangi Jimin. "Kenapa kau bilang ?" Tanya Suga.

"Hyung aku-"

"Aku tidak mengerti kau kenapa ? itu kan yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" potong Suga. "Aku lelah Jim.. A-aku..Hikkss" lanjut Suga dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air mata.

Jimin langsung berjalan ke depan Suga. "Hyung kau menangis.." ucap Jimin sambil menghapus airmata hyungnya itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku lelah. Ingin tidur" ucap Suga dengan nada datarnya. Saat Suga ingin tidur Jimin langsung menarik lengan Suga , dan.. CHUP. Ciuman mendarat mulus di bibir tipis Suga.

Jimin tak hanya menciumnya, melainkan melumatnya, melumatnya penuh cinta tanpa nafsu. Tak ada perlawanan dari Suga. Lalu Jimin melepasnya. "Ceritakan padaku hyung.." ucap Jimin dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Jimin bodoh ! hikkkss" ucap Suga. "Astaga ! Aku tak pernah menangis jika bukan karena mu Park bodoh Jimin !" lanjutnya lagi. Dan Jimin masih menunggu penjelasan dari hyungnya. "Hikks.. Kau.. Kau dan hikkss Jungkook ! Argghhh.. Kau.." Suga tak bisa melanjutkannya. Air matanya sudah sangat deras.

"Hyung dengarkan aku.." ucap Jimin dengan tatapan yang serius. "Aku hanya mencintaimu hyung.. Sungguh.. Jungkook itu hanya adikku.. Tidak lebih hyung.. Percayalah.."

"Entahlah.." balas Suga.

GREPPP

"Akan ku buktikan hyung.." ucap Jimin, dan itu membuat Suga bingung apa maksud Jimin.

"Tidak.. tidak us-" belum selesai Suga berbicara, bibir nya sudah di lumat habis oleh Jimin.

"Mhhh, Jimhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Suga.

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu malam ini hyung" ucap Jimin dengan smirk yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Sepertinya kalian bisa menebak apa yang ingin di lakukan uri Jimin malam ini. xD

 **-END-**

 **Haihihaiiii.. ketemu lagi dengan author ryuuuuu.. 3**

 **Ini ceritanya gantung banget yakkk xD**

 **FF yang kemaren belom selesai udah bikin ff baru lagi -,- tenang aja... ff kemaren pasti selesai kok ^^**

 **Btw ini cerita nanti ada versi VKook nya juga .-. so, stay aja ya '-')/**

 **Ohiyaaaa.. Nih FF pelampiasannya ryu karna kesal sama update tannya JiKook.. huhhhh Gara2 video pendek itu, ryu jadi nangis2 sendiri di kamarr u,u miris yakkk -,-**

 **Satu lagi ! Jangan lupa REVIEW yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! \\(^3^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**MinYoon/VKook Fanfiction – Jealous (?)**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek (sebut saja Ryu)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung (Taehyung/V)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)**

 **Park Jimin (Jimin)**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga/Yoongi)**

 **Jung Hoseok (JHope/Hoseok)**

 **Kim Namjoon (RapMon/Namjoon)**

 **Kim Seokjin (Jin)**

 **Pairing : VKook,MinYoon**

 **Genre : Romance,Fluffy**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan !**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan emak nya masing-masing. But, cerita ini punya gue okey ?Kalo ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaafkan u,u. Yodah, dari pada banyak bacot, langsung aje ye.. CEKIDOT !**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **Jealous – VKook version**

 **Taehyung POV**

"Hyaaaa hyungdeul ! Gak nyangka kita menang !" Ahh.. suara Kookie rupanya.. .. Kookie terharu.." lanjutnya. Saat aku ingin mendatanginya untuk berfoto bersama , tiba-tiba Jimin datang dan mengacak-acak rambut Kookie ku, sambil berkata 'Aigoo.. Jungkook-ah, kau lucu sekali'. Apaan itu ? Kookie ku memang lucu asal kau tahu itu Chim brengsek !

"Jungkookie ! Kemari ! Ayo kita bikin video !" terdengar dari sudut sebelah sana suara Jimin. Argghh.. Kenapa Chim jelek itu selalu menempeli Kookie ku sihh..

Lebih baik aku menuju van duluan daripada melihat mereka berdua yang jelas membuatku ingin mati.

Tak lama kemudian member lain juga ikut masuk ke van. Ku lihat Jungkook sekarang duduk sebelahan sama Jimin. Aku tidak peduli.

Ku lirik sebelahku, terdapat Suga hyung. Tunggu, muka masam,tatapan datar seperti ingin membunuh seseorang. Suga hyung juga kesal alias cemburu ? Astaga ! Jangan sampai Kookie ku dibunuh olehnyaaaaaa..

"Hyung.. Kau kenapa ?" aku sedang mencoba bertanya dengannya, tidak peduli dijawab seperti apa nantinya.

"Hn.. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab nya dingin. Hyungku ini memang begini, apalagi kalau lagi kesal.

"Apa kau-"

"Diamlah Kim Taehyung !" bentaknya memotong ucapanku. Takut dimakan olehnya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk diam. /memangnya Suga kanibal ya?-,-/

Tak lama kemudia kami sampai di dorm, Suga hyung yang ada di sebelahku pun langsung menorobos dan masuk duluan.

 **BRAKKK**

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu, sepertinya itu Suga hyung. Aku pun juga berjalan duluan dari yang lain.

"Astaga ! Min Suga ! Kau kenapa sih ? Baru juga nyampe" ucap Jin hyung terdengar dari jauh.

"Harusnya dia senang, kenapa malah sebalik nya ? Hmm.." sekarang JHope yang bersuara. "Sudahlah.. Mungkin dia ada masalah.."

Tak seperti Suga hyung yang membanting pintu kamarnya, aku masuk dengan santai seperti biasanya. Dan ku putuskan untuk membaca komik terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

30 menit sudah berlalu, tapi mana Kookie ? Kenapa dari tadi tidak masuk sih ?

"Kookie-ya.. Kau dimana ?" Tanya ku pad diriku sendiri.

5 menit kemudian~

"Arrgghhh" akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mengecek di luar, apakah Kookie ada atau tidak.

 **Taehyung POV END**

Saat Taehyung keluar kamar, pemandangan tidak enak sudah menyapanya. Awalnya dia hanya diam.

"Astaga hyung! Hentikan ! Ini geli!"

'Kim Taehyung, sabar…' batin Taehyung. Taehyung pun menghela nafas dan.. "Kookie-ya.. Ini sudah malam. Cepat tidur" ucap Taehyung seadanya. "Hng ? Ne" jawab Jungkook. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin masuk kamar setelah itu, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Aksi cium-cium jidat JiKook, ia juga melihat Suga hyung di sana yang langsung masuk ke kamar.

'Jimin benar-benar brengsek' batin Taehyung lagi. Taehyung pun langsung masuk kamar, lalu duduk di kasur dan melanjutkan acara membaca komiknya.

KLEKKK. Rupanya Jungkook yang masuk ke kamar. Jungkook langsung duduk di smping Taehyung.

"Hyung tidak tidur ?"

"…"

"Hyung.. Baca komiknya besok lagi ya.. Sekarang tidur…" ucap Jungkook sambil menarik komik itu dari tangan Taehyung.

"Apa pedulimu ?" Tanya Taehyung masih dengan nada yang dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan –bagi Jungkook-

"Apa peduliku ? Apa peduliku katamu hyung ? Aku ini kekas-"

"Itu dulu" ucap Taehyung, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak kuat mengatakan itu. Hati dan pikirannya berbeda. Hatinya berkata untuk tidak mengatakan itu, sedangkan pikirannya sebaliknya.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang merah berair dan jangan lupakan hidungnya yang memerah khas orang menahan tangis.

"Sudahlah.. Kita akhiri saja.." akhirnya Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata keramat yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia katakan.

"Hikkss.. Apa masalahnya hyung ? Hikkss.. Dengan seenak jidatmu kau memutuskanku tanpa memikirkan per-"

"Perasaanmu ? Kau masih punya perasaan ? Bukan kah semua hanya Jimin,Jimin dan Jimin ? Kau pikir aku bisa sabar melihat itu semua JEON JUNGKOOK-SSI ?!" ucap Taehyung dengan nada yang membentak dan itu membuat Jungkook terkejut dan sekarang Jungkook sangat ketakutan. Ia tak pernah melihat Taehyung semarah itu apalagi memarahi nya dengan nada yang begitu mengerikan.

"Hikkkss..Ma- hikkss –af.. hikkss" ucap Jungkook, runtuh sudah pertahanan Jungkook, ia menangis saat ini. Dan masih menundukan kepalanya karena takut melihat Taehyung.

"Ju-jungkook-ah.. A-aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu.." ucap Taehyung melembut lalu meraih pipi Jungkook dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hikkkss.. Hikksss.."

"Ssstt.. Sudah.. Jangan menangis lagi…" ucap Taehyung masih menghapus air mata Jungkook yang tidak ingin berhenti.

'Aigoo, kookie-ya, mianhe hyung membuatmu menangis, tapi kau tahu, kau sangat imut sekarang' batin Taehyung.

Taehyung pun memeluk Jungkook lalu menciumnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Hyung percayalah.. Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Jungkook. Dan hanya di balas senyuman oleh Taehyung.

"Buat aku menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya malam ini hyung.. Agar kau percaya aku mencintaimu.." ucap Jungkook lalu menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Bagaimana tidak malu ? Itu kode ahh bukan kode lagi, itu Jungkook sedang mengajak hyungnya untuk melakukan 'itu' .

"Ani Kook-ah.. Aku percaya kau mencintaiku tanpa aku harus melakukan 'itu' padamu.."

Jungkook tahu, jika hyungnya ini sangat mencintainya sehingga ia tak ingin melukai garis miring menodai Jungkook.

"Ani hyungie.. MAKE ME YOURS TONIGHT" bisik Jungkook.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa.." Balas Taehyung dengan smirk andalannya.

 **-END-**

 **LALALALAAALALALAA..**

 **NI CERITA ABSURD NYA MINTA AMPUN**

 **Nih cerita butuh sekuel gak ? Enggak kan ? '-' Ryu sibuk banget bulan ini..Jadi gabisa bikin maksimal bangettt .. So, I'm sorry if this FF make you not happy u,u**

 **Ryu harus les,belajar,dll -,-**

 **Temenan sama ryu yukkk..**

 **Twt _goldenmagnae_**

 **Ig soobinms_**

 **Minta polbek bilang aja.. pasti ryu polbek kok..**

 **Oiya.. Jangan lupa Review nya ya !**

 **I HATE SILENT RIDERS -,- Siders itu ga ngerhagain karya orang, makanya ryu gasuka -,- Btw, ryu ada bikin FF VKook baru lohhhh.. xD Tunggu FF ryu selanjutnya yaaa xD**

 **RnR nya please ^^)/**

 **LOVE YOU ALL ! ~**


End file.
